This invention relates to scissors and, more particularly, to scissors having a thumb retainer for receiving the two phalanges of the thumb and restraining the phalanges from substantial articulation therein, with the axis of the thumb retainer lying substantially in the swing plane of the blades.
Conventional scissors typically include a thumb-actuated blade and a finger-actuated blade pivotally connected for movement in a swing plane. Joined to the shank of the thumb-actuated blade is a handle which includes an arcuate loop for receiving the thumb. Joined to the shank of the finger-actuated blade is a larger, elongate loop for receiving two fingers therein. The longitudinal axes of the handles lies substantially within the swing plane of the blades. When the thumb of an operator is inserted in the arcuate loop of the thumb handle, the thumb extends at an acute angle from the longitudinal axes of the handles and the swing plane of the blades. With movement of the handles to produce actuation of the scissors, the thumb as it moves toward the fingers twists or turns outwardly. Further, the thumb itself articulates. Prolonged usage of such scissors results in extreme fatigue in, and eventually may cause tearing of, the tendons which extend from the thumb to the elbow.
A general object of the present invention is to provide scissors having a thumb retainer which decreases fatigue in the tendons which extend from the thumb to the elbow.
Another object is to provide scissors having a thumb retainer which receives the two phalanges of the thumb and restrains them from substantial articulation therein.
A further object is to provide scissors having a thumb retainer where the axis of the retainer lies substantially within the swing plane of the blades.
Yet another object is to provide, in scissors of the above description, lightweight handles for receiving the thumb and the fingers, such as handles constructed of molded plastic.
A preferred embodiment of the proposed invention includes scissors having a thumb retainer for receiving the two phalanges of the thumb, integrally joined to the shank of the thumb-actuated blade. The thumb retainer includes a cup portion which provides an abutment against which the outer end of the distal phalanx seats, and an elongate sleeve portion joined with the cup portion, which receives the two thumb phalanges and restrains them from substantial articulation therein. The longitudinal axis of the thumb retainer lies substantially within the swing plane of the blades.